Let's Not Fall In Love
by kawaiihanabi
Summary: Sebuah persahabatan yang ternodai karena cinta/Apakah kita harus tetap menjadi Sahabat? Apa kita bisa menjalin sebuah hubungan lebih dari seorang sahabat/Bad Summary!FirstFic


Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto _sensei_

Story KawaiiHanabi

Present

 **Let's Not Fall In Love**

 **Pairing** : SakuraXSasuke

 **Note:** First Fanfiction,Typo bertebaran,Bahasa kurang sesuai,pasaran, **DLDR,** etc.

.

.

.

Sepasang anak sma tengah asyik bercengkrama di sebuah taman kota konoha, mereka biasa menghabiskan sore hari yang hangat bersama, orang yang berlalu lalang dijalanan nampak menatap kagum pada sepasang muda mudi itu.

 _'Tampan sekali pria itu'_

 _'Kawaii naa'_

 _'Sayangnya sudah ada yang punya'_

 _'Mereka menakjubkan'_

 _'Sangat cocok'_

 _'Andai aku jadi gadis itu'_

 _'beruntung Sekali'_

Tak sedikit orang yang berlalulalang berkomentar seperti itu, sayangnya anggapan mereka tentang gadis bersurai pink dan pemuda berambut raven ini salah. Keakraban mereka memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi nyatanya hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat saja. Persahabatan yang sudah terjalin hampir 13 tahun lamanya, hingga sekarang mereka masih menjaganya, menjaganyabdari hal hal yang membuat persahabatan mereka rusak, sekalipun itu cinta.

"Sasuke -kun kalau aku pergi jauh darimu apa kau akan merindukanku?" Tanya si gadis bersurai pink pada pemuda yang tengah menikmati Coffe sorenya itu.

"Tidak" ujarnya. Sakura mendelik sebal sakura tak percaya apa yang ia dengar apa 13 tahun persahabatan mereka tak ada artinya bagi Sasuke?

"Jangan mencoba pergi dariku" ucapan sasuke membuat gadis bersurai pink ini merona, ia menunduk malu mendengar ucapan pemuda yang ia kenal sejak kecil ini.

Namun siapa sangka kata kata pemuda itu malah menjadi bumerang bagi mereka, bumerang yang siap menghancurkan hubungan yang mereka bangun sejak lama, dan membuat semuanya menjadi renggang. Apa mungkin mereka bisa bertahan seperti ini selamanya?

 **Sakura's POV***

Namaku Haruno Sakura, sekarang aku sudah ditahun akhir SMA .

"Ayo pulang" ajak Pria bermata onyx disebelahku ini. Ah dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha teman bermainku,Teman sekelasku, Sahabtku dan orang yang sangat ku cintai.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak tertarik pacaran?" Tanyaku asal. Sasuke menoleh ia terkekeh akibat ucapanku.

"Hnn" jawabnya dengan trandmark Hnnya. Jawaban itu kuartikan tidak, ide jahil terlintas diotaku.

"Jika aku pacaran kau bagaimana?" Pertanyaan itu membuat sasuke mendelik sebal ia menatapku dengan pandangan seolah mengintimidasi.

"Tidak boleh kau masih kecil" jawaban dari sasuke membuatku tertawa, Kami pun melanjurkan perjalanan menuju rumah karena hari yang mulai gelap.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merebahkan diri di kasur King size miliknya, mata emerald itu menatap langit langit kamar yang berwarna putih bersih. Gadis itu menghela nafas, ini sudah tahun ke 6 ia menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

"Apa kukatakan saja ya?"

Sakura gadis bangun, ia berdiri mengacak rambut Merah mudanya frustasi. ia melempar tubuh mungilnya ketempat tidur. Sekita hp yang tergeletak tak bersalah itu berdering .

"Mm, Nii chan" sahut sakura membalas orang yang disebrang sana.

"Baiklah akan kupikirkan" Sakura menghela nafas, ia berfikir tentang ajakan kakak imutnya baru baru ini, Haruno Sasori yang meminta Sakura membantunya di AS sementara waktu sambil melanjutkan kuliahnya. Mengingat Sasori itu kakak Sakura, ia tak tega menolaknya, tapi jika ia ambil apa ia sanggup jauh dari sasuke, menahan 2x lipat perasaan yang ia miliki lebih dari seorang sahabat.

"Mungkin Ini yang terbaik" Sakura meletakan ponselnya dimeja kecil, ia merebahkan tubuh mungilnya dan terlelap tidur.

 **KHS**

"Sasuke-kun" ujar sakura saat mereka hendak duduk dibangkunya.

"Hn" Sasuke menaruh tasnya disebelah bangku sakura, ia duduk menopang dagu menghadap Sakura yang tentunya tingkah sasuke ini membuat Sakura makin terpana XD.

"Na..nanti ka..kau a..ada waktu?" Ucap sakura yang tiba tiba gagap seperti hinata saat menghadapi Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya heran, tangan tegasnya naik menyentuh jidat lebar Sakura.

"Kau sakit?" Ujarnya.

Sakura menggeleng, Sasuke tersenyum melihat seburat merah yang menghiasi pipi putih sakura.

"Hn, aku selalu ada waktu" Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dari dahi sakura, "untukmu.." ujarnya pelan.

"Ciee, teme" Ledek Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya pemuda yang itu tengah menggandeng kekasihnya Hinata.

"O..ohayo gozaimasu minna san" ujar Hinata dengan rona merah dipipinya. Sakura nampak membalas ucapan hinata sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Hubungan kalian ini apa ?" Ujar Naruto, ia menempatkan tangannya di dagu dan memandang sakura serta sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sasuke diam, sakura diam.

 ***Sakura's POV**

Kenapa sasuke tak menjawabnya? Jawab lah sasuke!

Aku geram melihat Sasuke yang kembali diam, aku memustuskan untuk mengatakannya. "Kami adalah.." tiba tiba sasuke menarik tanganku ia menoleh kearahku "bukahkan ada yang ingin kau katakan" ujarnya seraya menarikku keluar kelas.

Kami berjalan beriringan dikoridor dengan tangan sasuke yang masih menggandengku. Beberapa pasang mata melihat kami, bahkan mereka berbisik saat menatapku. Sasuke terlihat tak peduli dengan itu semua.

Sesampainya ditaman, sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya iabtetsenyum tipis berdiri kearahku.

"Bicaralah.." ujar Sasuke dengan nada lembut.

Kurasa ini memang saatnya keputusan akhir yang kuambil adalah mengungkapkan perasaan tabu ini pada sahabatku, Uchiha Sasuke sebelum masa SMA ku berakhir. Ini pilihan yang tepat. Emerald ku menatap onyx kelam miliknya senyuman sedikit terukir diwajahku.

"Sasuke-kun... kau tahu aku menyayangimu sejak lama?" Ujarku yang di balas anggukan kecil oleh bungsu uchiha ini.

"Entah sejak kapan perasaan sayang itu mulai berubahh..." sasuke perlahan mengernyitkan dahinya ia tak mengerti.

" perasaan yang selalu kita takuti itu ada, perasaan yang seharusnya tak dimiliki seorang sahabat.." takut takut kutatap onyx sasuke, tatapan matanya

seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Aku menyukaimu..." Aku meraih tangan kekarnya, aku mengengganya.

"Bukan sebagai sahabat..." entaj kenapa mataku terasa panas seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari emerald ini.

"Tapi sebagai seorang pria.." ujarku seraya tersenyum.

 ***end of sakura's pov**

Sasuke masih terdiam setelah mendengar penuturan Sakura, mata onyxnya membulat tatkala mendengar kalimat akhir yang dilontarkan Sakura, bayang bayang negatif mulai menghantui Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" Cicit Sakura memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua Sasuke terlihat masih sibuk mencerna ucapan sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Kau tau kan maksudku bukan..." ucap sakura, ia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada sasuke seolah tak ingin pemuda itu pergi namun apa yang ia inginkan tak seperti itu, Sasuke menghempaskan tangan sakura, mulut yang edari yadi diam mulai membuka suara.

" Cukup.." ujar Sasuke dengan nada tegas, Sakura Cukup kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang kasar, namun ia menvoba mendengarkan perkataan pemuda berambut raven ini.

"Kau sendiri yang meminta hubungan ini tetap terjaga..." sasuke membalikan badannya memunggungi Sakura.

"Kau sendiri yang menghancurkannya" ujar Sasuke, Sakura segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke mata emerald nya menatap memohon penjelasan.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Hubungan kita tidak akan hancur baik saat aku menjadi sahabatmu maupun saat aku menyukaimu!" Seru sakura , Sasuke tak menggubris pernyataan Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum kecut sebelum ia kembali membuka suara.

" belum... jika kita berpacaran dan putus hubungan kita berakhir! Kau tak bisa menemuiku lagi meski kita tetap teman tapi hubungan kita canggung! Saat itu kau adalah mantan sahabatku juga mantan pacarku!" Seru Sasuke tak mau kalah, liquid bening mengalir dari ujung mata Sakura "sasuke kau tidak harus..." ucapan Sakura terpotong tatkala Sasuke menghempaskan kedua tangan Gadis pink ini.

"Kita tidak boleh Jatuh cinta" ujar Sasuke sebelum ia melengangkan kedua kakinya menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Sakura tertunduk lesu, Kedua tangan mungilnya memegangi dada. Sakit itu yang ia rasakan tatkala sasuke berkata mereka tak boleh jatuh cinta. Matanya terus mengeluarkan liquid bening tanpa dipinta. Semenyedihkan itukah hidupnya? Dicampakan oleh pemuda yang telah lama ia cintai.

"Itukah yang ada dipikiranmu tentangku sasuke-kun?" Cicitnya pelan, Sakura merogoh Saku Roknya, ia ingin memberitahu ino sepertinya Sakura tak akan masuk pelajaran Tsunade sensei.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali kekelas dengan langkah gusar, ucapan sahabat pinknya masih terngiang dikepalanya.

 ***sasuke's POV on**

Ini gila, apa yang sipink itu pikirkan?

 _"Aku menyukaimu..."_

 _"Bukan sebagai sahabat..."_

 _"Tapi sebagai seorang pria.."_

Apa maksudnya? Apa perkataan itu hanya lelucon. Dia bodoh!

 _" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Hubungan kita tidak akan hancur baik saat aku menjadi sahabatmu maupun saat aku menyukaimu!"_

Tiba tiba Sasuke teringat ucapan Sakura.

"Kau salah Sakura, sementara kita harus menjaga jarak" Ini yang terbaik supaya kita dapat mempertahankan hubungan ini.

 ***end of Sasuke's POV.**

Sasuke menggeser pintu kelasnya, wajahnya masih berekspresi datar. Ia membungkuk pada guru cantik di meja depan.

"Maaf Sensei habis ada urusan" ujarnya ia melengangkan kedua kakinya menuju bangku.

"Apa Sakura tadi bersamamu?" Ucap Tsunade, guru cantik itu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, ia menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Ya" ujarnya , Sasuke duduk di bangku, Tsunade memutar matanya bosan. Tsunade heran kemana anak gadisnya ini, ingin dia menanyai Sasuke lebih lanjut tapi nyatanya itu tidak mungkin karena ia tak boleh membawa urusan pribadi ke sekolah.

"Kerjakan halaman 42!" Ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memutuskan pergi kepinggir lapang, ia berencana menangis sejadi jadi nya disana. Dan beruntungnya ia karena lapangan itu sedang Kosong.

Gadis merah muda itu duduk memeluk lutut membenamkan wajahnya dipaha. Ia tak peduli roknya kotor atau basah karena liquid yang terus turun dari emerald miliknya.

Mata gadis itu memerah dan agak bengkak entah berapa lama ia telah menangis, sesekali ia merutuki dirinya karena telah membolos dari pelajaran Guru killer di sekolah Tsunade Sensei, yang tak lain adalah ibu kandungnya.

Ia kembali merogoh sakunya mencari ponsel yang sedari tadi mati. Ia memencet beberapa nomor dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Moshi..moshi.."ujar seseorang disebrang sana.

"Nii-chan..." sahut sakura dengan suara yang serak, karena ia habis menangis.

"Saki..kau kenapa! Kenapa suaramu serak? Kau sakit? Kau ada dimana sekarang!" Balas Sasori kakak sakura yang overprotektif ketika ada hal yang berhubungan dengan adik manisnya.

"Kau.. bisa menjemputku disekolah sekarang?..."Pinta Sakura yang kembali menyeka air matanya. Sasori kakak Sakura yang tinggal diamerika untuk menangani perusahaan ayah mereka, kebetulan Sasori sekarang tengah berkunjung ke jepang untuk menemui adik dan orang tuanya.

"Oka-san kan ada..." ucapan sasori terpotong tatkala Sakura memohon padanya dengan terisak.

"Onegai..." pintanya.

Sasori yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan adik semata wayangnya, ia segera mengiyakan permintaan Sakura dan menyambar kunci mobilnya diatas meja.

"15 menit lagi aku sampai" ujar Sasori

"Emm..." gumam sakura menutup telponnya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dikoridor, tampak beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan penampilannya, ia akui penampilannya sekarang terlihat kacau, rambut yang biasanya tergerai rapi kini sedikit berantakan, bajunya juga agak kotor karena ia duduk tanpa alas dipinggiran lapang.

Sakura menggeser pintu kelasnya, ia melihat ke sekeliling nampak para siswa yang asyik memakan bentonya termasuk Hinata dan Ino.

Sakura berjalan melewati kedua sahabatnya . Sakura tersenyum miris ia tak mendapati sasuke duduk dimejanya, bergegas ia menyambar tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Saki.. kau kenapa? Mau kemana?" Tanya ino yang menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura tak menggubris pertanyaan Ino, ia menghempaskan tangan ino seperti yabg sasuke lakukan padamu tadi.

"Aku bertanya padamu!" Teriakan Ino membuat perhatian para penghuni kelas beralih dari bento menuju mereka.

Sakura menatap ino tajam "Pulang!" Ia berjalan menghiraukan tatapan aneh orang orang. Ia ingin ingin segera bertemu kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, ia tersenyum memandang mobil merah Sasori. Bergegas gadis musim si itu masuk dan duduk di samping Sasori.

'Kau kenapa saki'. Ujar batin Sasori menatapnya Nanar. Sakura menoleh pada Sang kakak ia melihat pria berwajah bayi itu berubah ramah padanya. "Jangan mengubah ekspresimu aku tahu kau kasian padaku!" Sindir Sakura. Sasori tersenyum ia menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, Sasori mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura sayang.

"Menangislah" ujar Sasori, ia merasakan sakura yang tengah membenamkan kepalanya didada Sasori menggeleng.

"Aku sudah cukup menangis, aku ingin pulang" ucap Sakura datar, seakan mengerti keinginan adiknya Sasori membenahi cara duduk mereka dan melajukan mobil sport merah miliknya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seminggu kemudian**_

Tepatnya seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Sakura belum berbicara dengan Sasuke dan saat itu pula ia menyadari kalau Sasuke Uchiha Menghindarinya.

Sehari setelah menyatakan perasaan pada Sasuke, Sakura tak masuk sekolah 2 hari berturut turut hal ini tentu membuat para Sahabatnya heran dan mencium ada yang aneh dari sikap Sakura terutama sasuke yang tiba tiba pindah ke kursi kosong sebelah Naruto.

Dengan Susah payah Ino meminta sakura keluar kamarnya, akhirnya ia bersedia. Ino menceritakan kelakuan aneh Sasuke dikelas . Hati Sakura mencelos tatkala ino berargumen jika Sasuke sedang menghindari Sakura.

awalnya ia memang tak percaya ucapan Sahabat pirangnya Ini. Hingga hampir Setiap hari Ino menceritakan hal yang sama hingga membuat sakura bosan.

Namun ada 1 hal yang membuat Sakura benar benar percaya Sasuke menghindarinya. Ino bercerita padanya Selama ia tidak masuk sekolah

Uchiha Sasuke...

.

.

.

.

.

...berkencan dengan Shion.

 ***Sakura's POV**

Kenyataan yang aku dapatkan sekarang adalah Sahabatku menghidariku kerena perasaan bodoh yang disebut Cinta.

.

.

.

Ino membuatku geram, ia selalu datang dan menceritakan tentang Sasuke, apa ia tidak paham situasiku sekarang? Ya dia paham karena dia dan Hinata adalah orang pertama yang kuberitahu tentang perasaanku. Sekali aku mentolelir jika ia menceritakan kelakuan Sasuke disekolah dan membujukku untuk kembali masuk sekolah, awalnya aku sudah menganggap ini berakhir. Namun niatku luntur ketika Ino bilang Sasuke menghindariku, ia juga berkencan dengan murid pindahan dari Ame, Shion.

Setelah mendengar cerita ino, aku penasaran jujur ingin rasanya bertanya langsung pada Sasuke tapi... ia menghiraukanku. Akhirnya aku percaya saat aku kembali masuk sekolah karena paksaan Ibuku. Aku melihat Sasuke yang biasanya membeli makanan dikantin denganku, lebih memilih memakan bento buatan Shion. Bukan hanya itu dia yang tak pernah mau menemaniku mencari manga shoujo, pergi kesebuah toko buku dan menemani gadis itu membaca manga disana. Itu jelaskan? Sasuke-kun kau menghindariku...

Aku mulai geram dengan tingkahnya yang berusaha menghiraukanku,bahkan ia duduk dengan Naruto sekarang! Ketika ia sedang asyik dengan bukunya aku menegurnya.

"Sasuke bisa kita bicara?" Sasuke, dia tidak memandangku meski sedetik.

"Hanya 15 menit" ujarku lirih. Ia akhirnya mengiyakan permintaanku, kulihat onyx kelamnya memandangku datar, wajah itu mulai berbeda menatapku.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

"Apa benar...kau berkencan dengan... Shion?" Aku meremas rok seragamku, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya ia memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya. "Apa urusanmu..?"ucapnya.

"Kau... menghindariku" Sasuke diam, emeraldku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresinya. Namun telingaku dapat menangkapnya dengan jelas.

"Itu bukan urusanmu lagi, apa hakmu dengan hidupku?" Aku menangis.

" Aku... Sahabatmu.." lirihku. Sasuke dia bersikap dingin padaku.

" **Sahabat**? Atau **orang yang mencintaiku**?" Hatiku mencelos mendengarnya, dia menyindirku.

"..."

"Kita harus menjaga jarak Sakura-" Ia menjauh dariku, terus menjauh.

"Karena kau menghancurkan hubungan kita.. " Emeraldku hanya mampu menatap punggungnya.

"Kita tak boleh Jatuh cinta" Sasuke berbalik ia tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu-

" kuanggap kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun" begitu menyakitkan untukku. Sasuke menolakku.

"Kita akan memperbaiki hubungan kita... " tapi ia memutuskan ikatan yang membuatku bahagia .

"Sebagai teman.." ia mungkin tak bisa menganggapku Sahabat lagi, karena-

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Haruno Sakura -san"

-perasaan Sayang sebagai Sahabatku ternodai oleh perasaan Cinta. Perasaan yang tak mau sasuke akui hanya untukku, karena itu ia bilang _"Kita tak boleh jatuh cinta"_

 **TBC** _or_ **END**

 **Author's Area;** Minna-san, Ini fic pertamaku lohh, karena itu fic ini sangat jauh dari kata sempurna jadi untuk kedepannnya tolong beri Review Saran Komentarnya yaa! Bagi Readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fic ga jelas Ini saya Ucapkan Terimakasih . Mata Nee!


End file.
